And the train goes forward
by DarkIthil
Summary: Kanda and Lavi are on their way to a mission in a train compartment and… things develop from there.
1. Chapter 1

So, my perverted side has finally shown its ugly head, thus I'm attempting my skills in slash kink fiction (I can actually feel the horns on my head, MUAHAHAHAHA!), so be afraid prudish readers!

Summary: done as a request in DGM Kink Meme (LJ). Kanda and Lavi are on their way to a mission in a train compartment and… things develop from there.

Kanda/Lavi. Warning: it is a slash paring, so please don't read it if you don't like. And another warning: may contain attempt at humour.

Declaimer: DGM nor its characters are mine.

Rating: M.

This chapter actually has nothing too graphic and kinky.

--

* * *

He might not look like it but Kanda knew of his faults better than anyone thought he did. So shoving his emotions and wishes away didn't unfortunately make them nonexistent and sooner or later he had to face them tête-à-tête.

_The situation is getting worse_ the swordsman thought remorsefully. The damn Moyashi and Lenalee were not exactly secretive when worried about their friends so rather soon after returning from Edo both he and Krory were well aware of Lavi's aliases and that Bookman didn't need a heart while Lavi had one on the contrary. So now Kanda couldn't even have an argument of redhead being over-cheerful and loudmouthed idiot which the swordsman always thought him to be, because a person having so much angst inside while able to pull off the careless mask was someone to be regarded not as a complete fool. Therefore Kanda couldn't beat into submission the mild attraction he felt for the Bookman successor using that argument.

Which brought him back to the current situation – they were in a 1st class train compartment on their way to a mission somewhere in Russia.

All protests Kanda had regarding _he could have the job done well by himself, damn it!_ died when Komui pointed out there were not many exorcists fluent in Russian.

Lavi was gazing thoughtfully through the window wearing almost melancholic expression. He still laughed, joked, was the usual Lavi when around the others but sometimes didn't bother to do so while in the company of people who were in the ark. And the worst part definitely was that Kanda didn't know whether he should be relieved and thankful for the lack of constant babbling or be frustrated about it.

"What's the matter, Yuu?" sudden redhead's question jerked him back to the present. "Too lost contemplating the upcoming battle with Akuma were you no doubt will be the perfect sword-wielding exorcist as you always are?"

_Damn him_ "Tch" Kanda turned his head away closing his eyes "You shouldn't bother wearing your mask, it won't make any difference" he looked at his companion.

Lavi smiled "Give me more credit, Yuu" his smile was wider and with a disturbing mischievous glint, and the Japanese exorcist now definitely knew he should have been grateful for the silence, while the other proceeded

"Mask or no mask, there have to be some constancies in one's life, and the game "Tease Yuu until his self-control snaps, aka how fast will he try to slice you with Mugen this time" and another "The many emotions of Yuu Kanda all shown through annoyance and violence" are fun to play no matter what"

Mugen was driven in the back of the seat inches away from the annoying redhead who quickly changed his surprised expression into a smirking one.

"Wow, Yuu, this was nearly as fast as that time I tried to braid your hair!"

Kanda refused to be affected by the teasing, _If the bastard can act strangely, why cant I?_

He smirked.

"You deem yourself an expert in human behavior. Well then, what are the chances I really run you through with Mugen this time?"

Lavi met his squinting threatening gaze with a calm one "Pretty low – first of all no matter how much I annoy you, you'd need me as an exorcist on the mission. And most of all it's not the thing you do, Yuu. You're rather short-tempered, but when you snap you express not your true emotions, always covering them with irritation and anger" his green eye looked pointedly at Mugen.

Kanda leaned closer "And what could my true emotions be?" he asked in a low voice.

"Ah" Jr. smiled "that's more complicated. But when dealing with me..." he looked at Kanda slyly "who knows, maybe even… amusement"

--

* * *

An: well, how's it so far? And don't flame me, I writhe it just for fun, hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda's eyes darkened while the grip on Mugen tightened until the knuckles turned white. "You are wrong" _at least partly_.

Lavi just shook his head seemingly unaffected by the thread of the sword. "Now-now, Yuu, you kn..." Kanda indulged his impulse to shut the hell up the silly rabbit by means of diving his head forward and pressing their lips together. He didn't loosen the grip on Mugen while refusing to contemplate whether his outburst was mostly to prove the idiot wrong – _Like hell I can express just irritation and anger!_ – or from another deeper desires. Lavi's startled noise made him pull back.

They gazed at each other, one calmly, another slightly bewildered, and just then the bastard's look changed – Jr. smiled lazily and murmured "I still think you're amused". The Japanese exorcist growled "Shut up" and the next moment they were kissing.

His hand finally abandoned the sword in favor to put it on the back of the other's neck mildly running fingers through red locks while his left hand supported him leaning over Lavi, whose hands encircled him. They broke for air.

Kanda had enough presence of mind to wonder _What the fuck am I doing?_ but then the redhead started trailing small kisses down his jaw line giving a little tentative lick under his ear, which boiled the blood of the swordsman making him gasp, and in turn lick Jr's earlobe tugging at the earring with his teeth, tasting metallic tinge. Lavi groaned not too quietly and tightened his grip bringing them even closer.

The added weight destabilized the balance and with a muffled cry they ended up sprawled on the seat of the compartment.

Kanda's heart was racing in tempo presto con fuoco while his mind was screaming him to _Stop, for Heaven's and your sanity's sake, stop!_ However he took the site of Lavi sprawled beneath him with swollen moist lips, fiery locks slightly covering his blazing green gaze, all panting, and most importantly having the melancholic thoughtful look replaced by slightly bewildered and contempt expression.

The rest of Kanda's self-control snapped.

--TBC

* * *

Ha, I can't believe I'm writing it, but still waters run deep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hands got tangled in his hair loosing the tie and dark locks fell around them like, curtaining off the light. Kanda's tongue stroked sharply Lavi's palate earning a hoarse groan. His jacket was rashly unbuttoned, unceremoniously pushed aside, and redhead started to nibble and lick the pale neck. Kanda struggled and lost the battle to hold back a moan when teeth not too gently bit on his trapezius – _When did he manage to unbutton my shirt?_

The hand that was attempting to unbuckle his belt was abruptly seized by a slender one.

Kanda caught Lavi's questioning gaze and smirked, lifted up the hand he was gripping and bit redhead's finger licking it slightly, then tugged at the leather glove with his teeth, taking off the garment and casually dropping it aside, again brought the hand to his mouth, stroking roughly with his tongue at the base of the fingers, and bit there, all the time withholding the heated gaze, searching for a reaction, feeling rather smug when Lavi tossed his head aside closing his eye and groaning loudly.

At the reminder of his much subdued mind – _Not so loud, oh Gods, we are not alone at this train!_ – he hissed softly "Be quiet, idiot", but apparently redhead didn't care, for strong hands scratched at muscles of his back, pulling them closer, making their groins collide, and Kanda emitted a moan forgetting his own command. He snarled, hastily unzipped the other's jacked, pulled the shirt up and let his hands roam free, clawing the muscles underneath.

Somewhere far at the back of his mind he registered, mostly due to sudden darkness, that the train had probably entered a tunnel, hoping that the sound of clattering wheels echoing along the tunnel would be loud enough to muffle all the sounds they were making in the compartment. However all these thoughts became insignificant when they finally managed to unzip two pairs of pants and pressed their erections together.

Lavi was groaning something barely coherent in different languages, crying out louder when Kanda bit near the other's clavicle in attempts to silence his own moans. Just then he felt a gloveless hand wrap around both their erections stroking roughly, and discovered that biting harder to stay mute only resulted in Lavi crying louder in answer to sharper pained pleasure. _This is madness._

Kanda licked other's jugular notch, felt him tremble, the stroking hand closed around them almost painfully, and Lavi arched up emitting a loud throaty cry, Kanda following his orgasm with his own, muffling a moan.

They lay panting and sprawled at the seat for indefinite period of time, Kanda grunted displeased when Lavi showed signs of inclination to move – _The hell you want? I'm comfortable like this._ – But the other only reached for his scarf and wiped them both clean, settling back as he was done.

Dark gaze lazily followed his sword, still driven in the back of the seat, wavering slightly in tact with the train, to the long shadow Mugen was casting, and wondered _When the hell did this blasted train was out of the tunnel? _

"I'll need a new scarf" said Lavi chuckling softly and looking at him so warmly that Kanda felt an answering smile threaten to appear.

The peaceful atmosphere was unexpectedly broken by a rude knock. They quickly tried to order their clothes, and as Lavi went to slide open the door, Kanda, trying not to think of his own state, took in redhead's flushed, disheveled appearance that easily gave away the nature of activities he had been participating in, and decided to resolve things the usual, use-proven method – he glared the coldest way he was capable of at whoever was suicidal enough to dare to break their tranquility. These happened to be two women – a more outraged looking older one and her younger companion. The older women looked at them with a disgusted look and started to boil up

"Бесстыдники, совсем срам потеряли! Я еле-еле смогла уложить детей спать, а тут такой шум!"(1).

At that Jr. only smiled politely and answered "Просим прощения, мадам"(2).

The lady gave them one last affronted glare, turned on her heels and stormed away, while the younger one looked them over, murmured "Моё купе – номер 12."(3) and left, swinging her hips a little.

Lavi closed the door, leaned on it sighing and looked at Kanda with a smile.

"What did they want?" the swordsman couldn't resist the urge to question.

"Well, the older one was angry we had awoken her children" Jr. scratched his nose.

"And the other?" – _Not that I care._

Redhead give him a mischievous smile "Trust me, Yuu, you don't want to know."

Kanda was very glad the finders were to meet them at the station and not riding the same train.

Fin

--

1. "You have lost all your shame! I barely managed to settle down my children to sleep, and you make such a noise!" (Rus.)

2. "We beg your pardon, madam." (Rus.)

3. "My compartment number is 12." (Rus.)

Text in italics represents Kanda's thoughts.

--

* * *

Finita la comedia, that was mostly to my bemusement to write, but the author holds a hope you enjoyed reading it as well.


End file.
